


Désir

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Other, Poetry, Spiritual, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poème en rimes croisées - reprises - sur le thème du désir de l'autre, l'amour physique en général.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désir

Convoitise, réalisation d'un espoir,

Libération pulsatile ou coup de sang

Dans l'alcôve obscure, l'éclat des yeux dans le noir

L'englobe dans le silence troublant

...

Les gestes au gré des sens

Induisent une foule d'états transitoires

Une plongée au cœur de l'essence

De l'hôte provisoire

...

Ce gonflement au creux du ventre

Monte jusqu'au cœur de l'esprit

Puis aboutissent en un épicentre,

Toutes les caresses ressenties

...

Le pouvoir rencontre la folie

Dans cette volonté de possession

Quand au sein d'une rêverie

Les actes se muent en impressions

...

Empli au cours de la passion

La main glisse sans le vouloir

Comblant sans fin les illusions

Que les doigts se plaisent à voir

...

En silence, sans histoires,

Les doigts s'entremêlent en une union

Quand grandit la crainte de décevoir

Celui dont on craint l'appréciation

...

L'ombre propice à l'imagination,

Dévoile soudain force et rondeur,

Et la non moins bestiale émotion

Devient douceur, pression et langueur.


End file.
